Saline County, Arkansas
Saline County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. Its population was 107,118 at the 2010 census. Its county seat and largest city is Benton. Saline County is included in the Little Rock–North Little Rock–Conway Metropolitan Statistical Area. Saline County was formed on November 2, 1835, and named for the salt water (brine) springs in the area. It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.04%) is land and (or 0.96%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 30 * Interstate 530 * U.S. Highway 65 * U.S. Highway 67 * U.S. Highway 70 * U.S. Highway 167 * State Route 5 * State Route 9 * State Route 35 Adjacent counties *Perry County (northwest) *Pulaski County (northeast) *Grant County (southeast) *Hot Spring County (southwest) *Garland County (west) National protected area * Ouachita National Forest (part) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 83,529 people, 31,778 households, and 24,500 families residing in the county. The population density was 116 people per square mile (45/km²). There were 33,825 housing units at an average density of 47 per square mile (18/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.27% White, 2.20% Black or African American, 0.49% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.45% from other races, and 1.00% from two or more races. 1.30% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 31,778 households out of which 35.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.80% were married couples living together, 9.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.90% were non-families. 19.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 25.50% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 30.20% from 25 to 44, 24.20% from 45 to 64, and 12.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 98.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,569, and the median income for a family was $48,717. Males had a median income of $32,052 versus $23,294 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,214. About 5.00% of families and 7.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.80% of those under age 18 and 7.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Census designated places *Avilla *East End *Hot Springs Village *Salem Unincorporated communities *Brooks *Lakeside Townships http://www.census.gov/geo/www/maps/DC10_GUBlkMap/cousub/dc10blk_st05_cousub.html#S * Banner (most of CDP East End) * Bauxite (Bauxite, most of Benton) * Beaver (CDP Avilla) * Bryant (most of Alexander, most of Bryant, small part of Shannon Hills, small part of Benton) * Dyer (CDP Hot Springs Village) * Fairplay * Haskell (Haskell) * Holland * Hurricane (small part of East End) * Jefferson * Kentucky * Liberty * Marble (CDP Hot Springs Village) * Newcomb * Otter (most of Shannon Hills, small part of Alexander, small part of CDP East End) * Owen (some of Bryant, small part of Alexander) * Salem (CDP Salem) * Shaw * Smith * Traskwood (Traskwood) * Union See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Saline County, Arkansas References External links * Saline County Economic Development Corporation website * Saline County Library website * Imagination Library of Saline County - free books for children younger than 5 Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Saline County, Arkansas Category:1835 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1835 Category:Little Rock–North Little Rock–Conway metropolitan area